


spitfire

by oswinne



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (except daniel is too whipped to take jihoon seriously oop), (sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, Desk Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, how do i tag..?, rivals!nielwink, unashamedly inspired by Top Gun and the promo photos for the one: the world tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinne/pseuds/oswinne
Summary: Daniel shouldn’t have let things get this far.He shouldn’t have let this rivalry get to Jihoon’s pretty head; this one-sided, invented rivalry that Daniel has only ever treated with amusement. Playing along is far too easy; the temptation of seeing Jihoon flush red with annoyance everytime Daniel sends a smirk his way after coming out on top… it’s too delightful to ignore, and Daniel - regardless of how often he is hailedGod Danielfor his achievements - is only a mere man.





	spitfire

**Author's Note:**

> tried my hand at writing nielwink and.........this Happened
> 
> a first time smut writer + only lightly edited so pls forgive

Golden boy Kang Daniel is as amiable as he is talented, but even he has his limits. Not once during this elite training program, thrown in with arrogant, competitive assholes of all kinds, has he lost his temper. But today, that all goes to hell.

****

When he hears about Park Jihoon, every part of Daniel seems to burn with anger. More specifically, when he hears about fellow pilot Park Jihoon, ranked second out of their class, being pulled from the air for a dangerous, unauthorised manoeuvre. Jihoon isn’t impulsive or prone to showing off; he’s calculating and strategic and that makes it all the worse in Daniel’s eyes, really, because it means he planned out this frankly idiotic stunt and went through with it, regardless of the risk.

****

No wonder Jihoon isn’t in line at the mess, he must be stuck in some kind of disciplinary meeting, the flight instructors probably tearing him a new one.

****

The sound of a chair scraping back is lost amidst the hubbub of the mess hall as Daniel, incensed, pushes himself away from his table and heads for the door. Maybe it seems an overreaction, especially compared to the smug recounts or vague concern displayed by his peers at the news, but Daniel has a multitude of emotions boiling under his skin and he needs to go let off steam before he’s expected to get back in the cockpit.

****

First of all, he’s fucking pissed at Jihoon taking risks like that for no damn good reason at all. He’s disappointed too; no matter how much Jihoon himself might loathe Daniel, the feeling isn’t exactly mutual and Daniel has immense respect for the other pilot. Maybe there’s fear in the mix too, for not only Jihoon’s physical safety but for his future in the program. Even for someone like Jihoon, it’s not easy being accepted into a Top Gun-esque flight school like this, designed for Korea’s elites; only the best of the best. To be kicked out would be, unthinkable.

****

Then, Daniel can’t help but acknowledge, there’s just the tiniest bit of guilt. Maybe more than that, but in spite of the fact Jihoon is grown enough to be responsible for his own decisions, Daniel shouldn’t have let things get this far. Shouldn’t have let this rivalry get to Jihoon’s pretty head; this one-sided, invented rivalry that Daniel has only ever treated with amusement. Playing along is far too easy; the temptation of seeing Jihoon flush red with annoyance everytime Daniel sends a smirk his way after coming out on top… it’s too delightful to ignore, and Daniel - regardless of how often he is hailed _God Daniel_ for his achievements - is only a mere man. A man who can’t resist riling up Park Jihoon.

****

He knows for a fact, having often seen him joking around with some of the other pilots, that Jihoon isn’t always this tightly wound; but stress and his perceived nemesis in Kang Daniel seems to do the trick. So Daniel works with what he gets, finding amusement in teasing Jihoon because otherwise he might just feel hurt at the disparity in the attitude Jihoon shows him compared to others. And maybe, just maybe, a pissed off Park Jihoon is somehow even more attractive than usual.

****

_So what_ if Daniel is ranked first. It’s by the barest margin. It’s not that Daniel isn't ambitious, he just doesn't care that much about accolades, or even getting his name inscribed on that stupid honour board they're all meant to be vying for. He doesn't think Jihoon necessarily cares about that sort of thing either, more that the younger man has lived his life as the best at everything he’s turned his hand to, unused to coming in second. So in Jihoon’s eyes, Daniel has become the paradoxical epitome of everything Jihoon wants to be and yet everything that is standing in his way.

****

It isn't all bad, though. After all, ranking first has its perks ー like having Jihoon’s eyes on him.

****

It’s almost a natural rivalry between them; one that everyone else seemed to expect and their S.O’s even enjoy provoking.

****

Everyone knows Jihoon to be a formidable opponent, regardless of rank. Daniel simply has trouble seeing Jihoon as an opponent at all.

****

There are only two things in the world that make Kang Daniel’s heart race, exhilaration leaving him breathless. One of those things is flying. The other is currently opening their door, looking decidedly unimpressed to find someone loitering outside their dorm room.

****

“Come to gloat, have you?” Jihoon drawls dismissively, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

****

“Is there something for me to be gloating about?”

****

Jihoon’s gaze drags up and down Daniel’s form and as always, the latter suppresses a shudder. He’s too mad right now to try to analyse why it is his body, at least, enjoys the disdain evident in Jihoon’s eyes.

****

“Why are you here, Kang? You look like you need to relax. Careful, you’ll get lock jaw.”

****

There’s something about Jihoon’s blasé attitude, as if he truly doesn’t care about the danger he’d put himself in, that frays at the edges of Daniel’s nerves. As a result, his words come out a little more biting than even he expects. “I’m here because I really _cannot fathom_ why you would pull something as dangerous and idiotic and _pointless_ as what you just did.” The fact he doesn’t seem shaken at all makes _Daniel_ want to shake him.

****

For a split second Jihoon looks surprised by Daniel’s vehemence but he hides it quickly. “As if it’s any of your business. Shouldn’t you be happy your rank is in the clear now?”

****

That only incenses Daniel further. “I thought you were smarter than putting yourself on the line like that for a fucking useless ranking.”

****

“Oh really?” Jihoon fires back, unable to believe that Daniel is daring to talk down to him so recklessly. Age difference be damned, Jihoon will not be belittled. “You came all the way here just to rehearse your _holier than thou_ routine? Give me a fucking break. It was nothing you hadn’t done before.”

****

No longer casually leant against the door frame, Jihoon is now standing taut, hands fisted at his sides, chin jutting up to meet Daniel’s eyes as the older has moved closer during their argument, now looming over him.

****

Daniel bristles, knowing he shouldn’t be so shocked that the move Jihoon had decided to pull was one he himself had been infamous for in his more reckless days as a recruit. Those days are long behind him, though that kind of reputation never truly dies.

****

“Just because I was an idiot in the past, it doesn’t mean you have to match it. Are you really that obsessed with me? With overtaking me? That you’ll do anything to show you’re better?”

****

“You think I did that out there because of you?" Jihoon scoffs. "Get over yourself.”

****

“I think you’re the one that has to get over me, Park,” Daniel grinds out, trying his best to prevent the emotive response that drove him here from overtaking entirely, heedless of rhyme or reason.

****

“What are you saying?” Jihoon’s fists tremble at his sides from how tightly they’re curled at this point.

****

“I’m saying stop fucking using me as a tool of your own self-deprecation. It’s clear as day to me that your biggest critic is yourself but I can’t stand you projecting that onto me, not anymore. Not if it’s going to drive you to do idiotic shit that puts your life at risk.” Daniel steps forward instinctively as he tries to get his point across, crowding Jihoon against the door frame.

****

The static between them crackles as it always does ー sharp, electric, and just the slightest bit dizzying ー and Daniel wonders if Jihoon can feel it too.

****

_God, Jihoon is infuriating._ He’s frustrating and stubborn as hell and has the prettiest mouth Daniel’s ever seen, even if all he uses it for is to mock him. Daniel struggles, even now, not to stare, not to imagine all the things that delicate mouth could be doing instead, all the ways Daniel could be wrecking it.

****

“So, what? You’re here because you give a shit about my safety?” JIhoon scoffs as if the idea is laughable, bringing his face closer to Daniel’s in an effort not to appear cowed.

****

“One of us has to!” Daniel exclaims, raising his voice, eyes boring into Jihoon’s before dropping lower, without his permission, to watch as Jihoon drags his lower lip between his teeth in frustration.

****

Never one to back down, Jihoon raises his voice in return. “Well I don’t need you t--”

****

Jihoon’s rebuke is effectively cut off as whatever had tentatively tethered Daniel’s sanity finally flies loose, allowing him to crash his lips against those of the man before him in the way that he has wanted to, yet struggled not to, during the entire exchange -- if not the entire time they’ve known each other.

****

The drag of the chapped skin of Jihoon’s lips against his own is a certain kind of divine and Daniel can feel Jihoon respond with fervour. What he can’t tell is if it’s instinct alone that is driving the way the other’s small hand grabs at the front of Daniel’s uniform shirt, balling into a fist and clinging on.

****

When Daniel pulls back to assess Jihoon’s reaction, there’s fire in the other man’s eyes belied by the way he had melted into Daniel’s touch and _oh shit_ , he’s pissed. Daniel is done for. He’s going to get it nowー

****

Jihoon uses his grip on Daniel’s shirt to pull him inside, kicking the door closed behind them. Instead of being confronted by the  usual torrent of barbed insult rolling from Jihoon’s tongue, Daniel finds Jihoon’s mouth on his instead and that tongue insistently pressing against the seam of his mouth. Jihoon has allowed him entry into his dorm so Daniel returns the favour, deepening the hasty kiss as he presses Jihoon back against the door. A muffled groan escapes Jihoon as Daniel sucks on the tip of his tongue and the sound goes straight to his groin.

****

“You,” Daniel begins, detaching himself from Jihoon a little breathless and turning his attention to the supple skin of Jihoon’s neck, “are,” he punctuates each word with a wet kiss, “so, _stupid_.”

****

“You say that,” Jihoon gasps out, leaning his head back against the door, “like what we’re doing right now isn’t- _ah_ \-- monumentally stupid.”

****

The barracks are empty as of now with everyone down at the mess or on their way to the next training drill. But it’s not unlikely one of the officers will be by to check in on Jihoon who has been given a timeout pending disciplinary action, or even to look for Daniel who is uncharacteristically absent.

****

Neither of the two men, however, seem to take the circumstances as discouragement, simply a source of urgency.

****

“This isn’t the kind of stupid where someone ends up dead,” Daniel insists, intent on where he is mouthing harshly at Jihoon’s slender collarbone, having unbuttoned and dragged his shirt collar down in order to get better access.

****

It’s likely to leave a mark and Daniel won’t pretend he’s anything but thrilled by the idea of one of their peers spotting it and wondering just who had had the privilege of putting it there.

****

Nonetheless, the older has no illusions in spite of his possessiveness. He knows there is nothing he can do to mark Jihoon as his, that this ー whatever this is ー will be a one time thing, born only from pent up frustration on both sides.

****

But that doesn't mean Daniel can’t revel in showing that the untouchable Park Jihoon has, in fact, been touched.

****

“Speak for yourself,” Jihoon says, always contrary, “because you in this uniform is absolutely killing me.”

****

Daniel groans as he feels Jihoon’s hand grasp the buckle of his belt, pulling him closer by the hips at the same time his other hand is working to untuck his shirt.

****

As Daniel returns his lips to his neck, Jihoon’s deft hands make quick work of the buttons but once he has Daniel’s shirt open, he falters.

****

“I hate you, _fuck_ , of course you have abs,” Jihoon grates as if it’s just another thing on the long list of traits belonging to the Perfect Kang Daniel that annoy him. However, the way that his small hands splay across the expanse of Daniel’s abdomen, feeling each muscled groove, says otherwise.

****

In the two months they’ve been here, Jihoon has obviously never seen Daniel on any of the occasions he’s been shirtless during training. He wonders if they might have gotten here a bit earlier if he had. Assuming either of them really knew that this is where they wanted to be, pressed against each other feverishly, just a little light-headed from the intensity of it all. One moment they’re arguing, the nextー well, maybe they're _still_ arguing but Daniel much prefers it when Jihoon delivers his rebuttal like this.

****

Daniel, for one, has thought about this scenario more times than is probably healthy, or helpful. Jihoon on the other hand…well, Daniel has a fairly dismal track record for knowing what is truly going on in that head of Jihoon’s but what he can feel as Jihoon grinds up against his thigh is indication enough that he is just as enthusiastic about the turn of events as Daniel.

****

He shifts so that his thigh is better angled between Jihoon’s legs and is gratified with a muffled curse in thanks.

****

“You alright there, Park?” Daniel mocks.

****

Jihoon fixes him with a glare from where his head is leant back against the door. "This is all because you get on my nerves. _Asshole_ , making me _frustrated_. I hope you’re going to fucking take responsibility for it."

****

" _I_ make _you_ frustrated? Are you kidding? You’re the reason my blood pressure was so high at last week’s physical."

****

Jihoon doesn’t dein that with a reply so Daniel keeps going.

****

"Have you been doing that on purpose? Forcing me to be your competitor, pissing me off in all those tiny ways in the hope that I’d finally give you the kind of attention you’ve always wanted?"

****

"Oh fuck off, Kang. I hate your guts, like hell I’d want attention from you."

****

"Are you sure?” Daniel presses his thigh between Jihoon’s legs a little more insistently. “Are you sure this isn't what you’ve wanted the whole time? For me to snap and wreck you?"

****

"You think you can wreck me, do you? I’d like to see you try."

****

Daniel leans in to whisper hotly against the shell of Jihoon’s ear. "Can’t wait to see that pretty mouth of yours admitting you were wrong." He can feel the other man shiver when he lets his teeth graze his ear lobe.

****

That’s when Jihoon slips his own hand between Daniel’s legs, palming his crotch, sizing him up as Daniel tries not to keen at the pressure. Jihoon gazes darkly up at Daniel from beneath his eyelashes as he presses his hand harder.

****

“Not a chance.”

****

And then Jihoon is letting go and stepping away, walking past him to leave Daniel sagging shoulder-first against the door. At first Daniel thinks that maybe he’s been played with; that Jihoon has enjoyed provoking him into arousal and will continue to enjoy leaving him in that state. Until he sees that Jihoon has strode over to the desk in the corner of the room and is currently bent over, rummaging through the drawers.

****

It’s not the first time Daniel’s stared at Jihoon’s ass (the uniform pants don’t exactly help him resist the temptation) but while it looks particularly appetising from this angle, he realises that this may be his only chance to do more than just look.

****

Just as Jihoon straightens up, victorious with the tiny bottle and foil packet clutched in his hand, Daniel is suddenly there behind him, wrapping a strong forearm around his waist and pulling him flush against him. Jihoon can feel Daniel’s eagerness pressing into his ass but the moment he decides to grind back teasingly, Daniel responds by moving forward, trapping Jihoon and the latter’s own boner almost painfully against the desk. He’s so distracted by the way Daniel, fully clothed save for his open shirt, is nipping at the juncture between his neck and his shoulder that Jihoon almost doesn’t notice the large hand working to unbuckle his belt. Daniel wraps his other arm around in order to speed up the process and Jihoon finds himself cocooned in Daniel’s arms, in his warmth, in a way that makes his knees weak. It scares him a little, actually, the way it makes him want to surrender and give up control to the other man when ordinarily Jihoon would fight tooth and nail to come out on top, to be the one calling the shots. His knees almost give out when Daniel, having discarded the belt to the floor in one swift movement, unzips the front of Jihoon’s trousers, slipping a hand in to take him out.

****

Jihoon sucks in a breath at the sight of his half-hard cock, petite like the rest of him, fitting so easily into one of Daniel’s large hands. What he loses in length he makes up for in girth but Daniel seems to enjoy the contrast just as much, taking his time to pump Jihoon languidly, the press of his hips against Jihoon’s ass not letting up in the slightest.

****

Daniel imagines taking him like this, bending Jihoon over the desk until he’s begging for Daniel’s cock inside him; harder, faster, deeper.

****

Maybe Jihoon can feel the way Daniel’s body reacts to the thought because the corner of his lips lifts in a smirk as he says, “Someone’s eager.” Then he’s pressing back against Daniel, forcing him back to give himself space enough to turn and press the condom he’d found into the hand that used to be around his dick.

****

“The faster you get ready, the faster we start.”

****

“The faster we finish?”

****

“God, you better not,” Jihoon threatens. “If you finish that quickly I’m going to hate you even more than I do already.”

****

If he’s honest with himself, Daniel wants to take his time. Wants to learn all of Jihoon’s sensitive spots; drag his fingertips, his lips, over every inch of his skin; have him begging and crying and delirious with want -

****

But he knows that’s a luxury neither Jihoon, nor the twist of fate that has given him this opportunity, is willing to afford him.

****

He’ll take what he can get. He won’t take anything more than Jihoon is willing to give him.

****

Frozen in place, Daniel watches, mesmerised by the way Jihoon finishes the job Daniel had started, completely divesting his lower half of clothing and perching on the edge of the desk. He hasn’t moved to take his khaki uniform shirt off but the few buttons Daniel had clumsily undone in the doorway allow the collar to gape open and reveal a tempting expanse of soft skin. Daniel seems to be waiting in vain and it’s not until Jihoon coughs pointedly and gives him a glare that he remembers he has his own preparation to be doing. As he fumbles with his belt, his open shirt slips off his wide shoulders and so he lets that fall to the ground too, along with the rest.

****

His cock twitches as the cool air hits it and he catches Jihoon staring, blush red on his cheeks, as he strokes himself to full hardness before ripping the foil packet open with his teeth and rolling the condom on.

****

Kicking the pile of clothes out of the way, Daniel has half a mind to settle himself between Jihoon’s open legs but finds Jihoon’s hand on his chest instead, pushing him back and down into the desk chair laying idle.

****

"It’s quicker if I do it," is all Jihoon says before hopping off the desk and settling himself onto Daniel’s lap, knees folded either side of his muscular thighs.

****

Daniel swallows, can feel his mouth dry, when Jihoon crosses his arms and stretches as he lifts his shirt over his head, leaving both of them totally bare. Jihoon’s pert brown nipples are standing erect in the chill of the air and Daniel wants one in his mouth. So he leans down and does just that and the sound Jihoon makes as Daniel’s tongue circles and laps is absolutely divine. When he sucks on the nub he can feel Jihoon’s hips stutter against him.

****

Trying not to squirm too much under Daniel’s ministrations, Jihoon uncaps the lube to squeeze some onto his fingers, before placing one hand on Daniel’s shoulder to steady, while the other reaches behind him to stretch himself open. Daniel pulls back from JIhoon’s abused nipple because this is something he has to see.

****

Jihoon stretching himself open.

****

In Daniel’s lap.

****

Park Jihoon is in Daniel’s lap, fingering himself in preparation for Daniel’s cock, and while Daniel is unable to see the ministrations of Jihoon’s finger (fingers? how many is he up to now?) over the curve of his ass, the obscene combination of Jihoon’s expression, forehead furrowed in concentration, and the slick sound of his lubed up fingers makes for a sight Daniel is still struggling to process. He may just combust before he manages it.

****

"Holy _shit_."

****

Something like a laugh escapes Jihoon’s lips.

****

" _Holy shit_ ," Daniel says again, unable to keep the awe out of his voice. "Do you-- do this often?"

****

Yes, definitely a laugh.

****

"Wouldn’t you like to know?"

****

Not that Daniel’s imagination really needed the extra help, but the idea of Jihoon on all fours in his own bed, reaching back to finger himself just as he is now, trying to keep quiet in case anyone walks in-- it’s not an imagining his mind will be able to let go of easily. Lazy hand stroking his own cock where it sits glistening with Daniel’s own application of lube, flushed and waiting, against his stomach, Daniel takes in the view and has to bite back a moan when he sees Jihoon, evidently satisfied with his prep, bring his slick fingers ( _shit_ , all three of them) to his lips, pink tongue darting out to clean them. The sight just makes Jihoon seem all the dirtier.

****

“Ready?” Jihoon asks as he shifts higher, one hand still braced on Daniel’s shoulder, the other guiding the other’s cock towards his hole, ready to drop down at a moment’s notice. Daniel settles his hands on the slim curve of Jihoon’s waist as extra support.

****

It’s the first time Jihoon has touched Daniel’s cock directly and his fingers are cool in comparison to the heat of Daniel’s skin through the latex, in spite of just having been inside his own body. Daniel shivers at the sensation - the barest of grasps, really - but still manages to keep himself together in order to say, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

****

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You’re not that big, sweetheart. I’ve taken more.”

****

And with that, Jihoon sinks down onto Daniel’s cock, leaving him no time to contemplate anything else. Instead, Daniel is confronted with the wet heat of Jihoon’s hole encompassing the head of his cock - that’s all, at first, and while he understands Jihoon needs to take his time, he can’t help but feel that Jihoon is being an excruciating tease regardless, what with the way he swivels his hips as he lowers himself by degrees.

****

Running his hands up and down Jihoon’s sides, caressing the soft skin, Daniel leans forward to suck another hickey onto Jihoon’s chest, murmuring encouragements. “You’re doing so well, Jihoon, fuck- look how well you’re taking me.”

****

As if spurred on by the praise, Jihoon suddenly shifts, bottoming out entirely until all of Daniel’s member is inside of him. The move draws a strangled gasp from a surprised Daniel, who has to grit his teeth to prevent himself from moving his hips, in order to give Jihoon time to adjust.

****

Jihoon’s breathing is labored but when he speaks after a moment, his voice is nothing less than a command.

****

"Move."

****

A command Daniel chooses not to heed, in spite of himself.

****

Jihoon growls in frustration. "I said _move_."

****

Daniel gives no indication he intends to do so, content to remain seated in Jihoon for the moment, watching him become increasingly riled up. So Jihoon, as Jihoon is want to do, takes matters into his own hands.

****

"God, I hate you. Do I have to do everything myself?" he exclaims as he lifts his hips until only the tip is inside him, before dropping down again and taking Daniel whole.

****

Except Daniel chooses that moment to thrust up, meeting Jihoon’s movement with his own.

****

Jihoon cries out, the sensation of Daniel filling him stronger than he’d anticipated, made all the more intense by the synchronisation. Daniel groans in unison, also gratified by finally being able to fuck into Jihoon like he’s wanted to, but he doesn't miss the way Jihoon’s nails dig painfully into his bare back.

****

"I fucking hate you, you asshole," Jihoon grits out as he lifts himself once again and sinks down in time with Daniel’s thrusts, beginning to chant as they pick up momentum, Jihoon’s pretty cock bouncing against his stomach. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

****

The vehement mantra only stokes the arousal curling in Daniel’s abdomen. A Kang Daniel outside the throes of desire might have flinched, internally at least, at the words but in this moment he finds satisfaction at how Jihoon, even though he professes to hate him, is still greedily taking in Daniel’s cock, fucking himself on it with a mixture of determination and desperation. Jihoon can hate him all he wants but there’s no denying Daniel is giving him something he needs.

****

"Hate me all you like, but I’m filling your pretty hole with my cock and you’re loving it."

****

"Just- _hah_ \- your cock. Not- _you_."

****

Daniel lets Jihoon have that one, focusing on angling his hips to find that sensitive spot inside Jihoon. The little sounds Jihoon is making as he bounces in Daniel’s lap ー a combination of hiccuping breaths, moans and whines ー are driving Daniel wild. Daniel had dismissed categorising Jihoon as a show-off but he can see now, as Jihoon bobs up and down, mouth slack and head tilted back, that he very much enjoys putting on a show. Daniel uses the soundscape Jihoon paints with swollen lips as an echo chamber of sorts, it makes it easy for him to know when he’s found it.

****

"O- _oh_ shit!" By the exclamation Jihoon makes, Daniel figures his last thrust must have taken Jihoon by surprise in its accuracy.

****

But the position is taking its toll on Jihoon who by now has sunk his face into the crook of Daniel’s neck, mostly surrendering to the upward thrusts of the other man.

****

"Hold on," Daniel murmurs, arms wrapped securely around Jihoon’s waist as he stands from the chair, lifting Jihoon with him, and steps forward to lay Jihoon back on the desk as gently as possible, still inside him.

****

Jihoon lets out what might be a sigh of relief, wrapping his legs around Daniel’s waist in their new position.

****

"Fuck," Daniel swears as he picks up the pace again, "you’re still so tight, Jihoonie. You feel incredible."

****

The endearing nickname slips out accidentally but to Daniel’s surprise, Jihoon doesn't call him out on it. Maybe he missed it, too overwhelmed by the feeling of Daniel ramming into him to think of much else.

****

“God, I wish you could see yourself. You’re beautiful, so hot like this, your hole is practically sucking me in. Your body wants me so badly.”

****

Whispering dirty praises into Jihoon’s ear, Daniel is rewarded with the blush he so loves seeing. Except today he has the privilege of seeing just how far it extends, leaving him to wonder if Jihoon’s chest has flushed pink like this beneath his uniform everytime Daniel has teased him in the past.

****

He soon runs out of words, however, partially because his dirty talk is rusty, not seeing much use in the past few months, but mostly because anything he says, erotic or otherwise, does not come anywhere close to describing how ethereal Jihoon is ordinarily, let alone in this moment of intimacy.

****

There’s silence for a while, filled only by the sounds of heavy breathing and the slapping of skin, until Daniel once again finds his voice.

****

Softer now, in more ways than one.

****

“Jihoon, I don’t see you as my rival.”

****

Trust Daniel to try to have this conversation while his cock is buried so deep inside Jihoon that the latter is seeing stars.

****

“Do you _want_ me to hit you?” Jihoon growls in annoyance. “Is that it? You’re into that?”

****

Jihoon didn’t think it was possible but he swears he feels Daniel grow harder inside him at his words.

****

Daniel should have known better than to try to explain himself. Of course Jihoon would take offense.“ _God_ , you’re a pain in the ass.”

****

“That’s really fucking ironic coming from you right now, Kang.”

****

His embarrassment manifests as a desire to tease. “Call me by my name.”

****

“That is your name. Kang.”

****

And then Daniel has the gall, and surprisingly the self-control, to pull out, knowing the gaping emptiness, the lack of friction, will drive Jihoon mad.

****

“C’mon don’t be a dick,” Jihoon whines, trying his best to shift his hips in order to receive some kind of friction in spite of the way Daniel’s hands are pressing down on his pelvic bones, holding him still.

****

“You know what I meant,” Daniel breaths into his ear, leaning forward to graze his teeth over the sensitive skin behind Jihoon’s ear.

****

As much as his own cock is despairing at the sudden lack of Jihoon’s warmth, Daniel enjoys watching Jihoon squirm beneath him. They don’t have much time but Daniel is willing to wait to see Jihoon crack and give in.

****

“F-fine, _Daniel_ , Kang Daniel,” Jihoon concedes in desperation, letting his head fall back with a groan as he feels the head of Daniel’s cock tease his gaping entrance, before plunging all the way back in again in one swift action. “ _D-daniel, ah--_ ”

****

Just the sound of his name on Jihoon’s lips, uttered not in hostility but in wanton desperation, would be enough for Daniel to come if he wasn’t holding himself back from the edge for Jihoon’s sake. It’s nonetheless obvious how much he enjoys the sound, if the way he fucks up into Jihoon just a little harder than before is anything to go by.

****

_"Shit, h-hah Daniel…Oh God…D-daniel, Daniel…ah-!"_

****

Seeing, _feeling,_ the effect something as simple as Jihoon saying his name has on Daniel, Jihoon is glad he gave up his pride just a little; satisfied that he now has a new tool of manipulation over the man above him, even if said man had all but handed it to him, begging for it to be used.

****

The increased pace rips a loud moan from Jihoon, who immediately slaps a hand over his own mouth in the hope of self-censoring in future. Unable to take it back, the sound of Jihoon’s pleasure echos in the room, mixing with the sudden humidity of the air and the sweat gathering on their bodies. Daniel knows they need to be quiet but he wishes he could be fucking Jihoon somewhere else with reckless abandon and the freedom to be as loud as they want. He’s not sure where such a place would be. Maybe in another life.

****

Just the thought of it makes the heat in Daniel’s abdomen coil tighter. “You’re so loud, Jihoonie, anyone could hear and walk in,” he reprimands. “What if they send an officer to check on you? What if they sent Officer Hwang?”

****

What with Daniel’s relentless pace and his own hand as an obstruction, it’s hard for Jihoon to get words out, but Daniel can see the way Jihoon’s slender body quivers beneath him.

****

Officer Hwang, one of the younger flight instructors, inspires awe in most of the cohort but for Jihoon, it’s nothing short of hero worship. There are stars in his eyes whenever the officer is in the room and Daniel would be lying if he said he’d never felt the hot burn of jealousy searing his insides.

****

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? For Hwang to walk in and see you like this; his star student Park Jihoon getting fucked open over the desk he should be studying flight patterns at. He has a good eye for detail, he’d immediately see the way your pink hole flutters and stretches so obediently as it takes my cock again and again.”

****

The imagery must be too much for Jihoon, whose eyes have rolled back in his head and who is now biting the flesh of his hand to muffle his own noises. The hypothetical scenario gives Daniel his own sense of victory, that while Jihoon has never and will never look at him the way he does Officer Hwang, it is ultimately Daniel who has the privilege of seeing Jihoon like this; pliant and vulnerable on the brink of release.

****

Maybe Daniel is more competitive than he thought.

****

He can tell Jihoon is close, from the way his legs have weakened, from the way his body trembles. Deliberately, Daniel slows down, instead thrusting more languidly, reaching deeper inside Jihoon than ever before but also pulling out even further, taking longer to return to that blissful highpoint.

****

Tears prick in Jihoon’s glassy eyes, and Daniel is surprised in himself at how much he relishes it. Driving Park Jihoon to tears with his cock is an achievement he didn't know he had wanted to attain.

****

The new pace is torturous for both of them and Daniel can see it in Jihoon’s face.

****

Jihoon removes his hand from his mouth to choke out, "I’m close-- I need--"

****

_More._

****

They both know it.

****

They both need it.

****

Daniel wants him to say it.

****

Not that he’d be willing to admit it later, but Jihoon’s next words are practically a sob, a frustrated one, nonetheless. _"Why won’t you give me what I need?"_

****

Well, it would be an understatement to say that Daniel is weak for Jihoon, so he gives in all too easily to his own desire to be exactly what Jihoon needs.

****

It only takes a few more thrusts and Daniel’s hand pumping Jihoon’s untouched cock, and then Jihoon is crying out, falling over into the hot intensity he’d been seeking and coming all over his own chest. Jihoon’s back arches sharply when his orgasm hits, ecstasy rippling through his muscles, leaving him weak. His legs would have slipped from around Daniel’s waist if not for the latter’s hands firmly grasping his thighs.

****

It’s the sight of Jihoon’s expression, the way his face contorts, tears sliding down his cheeks, in a desperate effort to ride out the overwhelming pleasure, that sends Daniel over the edge too. He’s coming, emptying out into the condom but secretly wishing it was Jihoon’s ass he was filling with his hot spurts of cum. A filthy but ultimately harmless fantasy he’s embarrassed of having the second he imagines it.

****

Jihoon’s hole is still twitching around him in the aftermath and Daniel can’t bring himself to pull out just yet. Time pressure forgotten, he wants to stay like this just a little longer, connected to Jihoon in the most intimate of ways.

****

They’re both breathing heavily, and if not for the God-given refractory period, Daniel thinks he might just get hard again at the sight of Jihoon propping himself up on his elbows to fix Daniel with an intense look. His swollen lips have been bitten and kissed red raw, his previously, perfectly styled hair is a mess, and his whole body is bathed in the soft aura of the afterglow.

****

Unable to resist, Daniel bends forward over Jihoon, bracing his hands on the surface of the desk as he leans down to capture the other’s mouth with his own. Far from pushing him away, Jihoon kisses back sloppily, his hum of contentment still audible amidst the wet smacking echoing about the room.

****

Breaking apart for air, they rest their foreheads against each other and Daniel fixes Jihoon with a stern look. “Don’t ever do anything stupid like that in the air again.”

****

Jihoon just rolls his eyes. Daniel isn’t in a position to tell him what to do and they both know it. Instead of reminding him of that, though, Jihoon shoots him a sly look as he says, “Can we do something stupid like this again instead?”

****

They’re interrupted by a sharp knock.

****

"Cadet Park?" calls out Officer Hwang as he raps on the door they had forgotten to lock.

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this and got to the end u have my uwus
> 
> edit: come say hi on cc ~


End file.
